


Vision of Love.

by zawszeinlove



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling asleep with each other, Fluff, Pure Children, Teasing, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawszeinlove/pseuds/zawszeinlove
Summary: This first chapter was so rushed omg,,, but this will be a mini series and will update every so often!





	Vision of Love.

Tap . . Tap . . Tap. . Tap . .

 

The sound of Corrin's footsteps echoed along as we walked through the hallways of the castle. It was already midnight and Corrin could not sleep so she decided to walk around to make her tired. As Corrin walked pass the library, she heard a soft sigh but it was not coming from her. Due to curiosity of seeing who was awake as well; she peeked through the doors of the library. She saw a figure but couldn't make out of who it was. Softly and quickly, she stepped into the library. Tap . . Tap-  _Shit_   _too much noise._ Corrin saw the figure stand up and looked at her. 

_Oh dear . . ._

 

* * *

 

> _"Xander-?"_ Corrin was able to stutter out but after analyzing she noticed the body build wasn't Xander so she was worried. A soft lips escaped from the person's lips. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Close enough." She then recognized the deep and charming voice- The only and only " _Leo-"_ Corrin was deeply confused due to he was the first person to say goodnight and head to their room first. " _Brother_ , why are you awake?" She felt rude asking but she was curious of why was he awake so  _late._
> 
> "Same goes for  _you"_ He spoke softly, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to waste my time here and read to the point where I could fall asleep." He slowly nodded. "Now, may I ask why are you awake?" Corrin sighed as she took a seat right next to where he was previously sitting, "I couldn't fall asleep either, too much on my mind." Corrin spoke as she just stared at Leo.
> 
> "I  _see._ Well sister, try your best to sleep, you truly need to have your hours of slumber since you're very busy in the morning." Leo sat down next to Corrin and opened up his book and began reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> -"Hey  _brother-?"_ Corrin said in a whisper tone; "Yes  _sister?"_ He responded quick, Corrin looked over at him and noticed he was looking back at her. 
> 
> "You wouldn't mind reading to me? Till I am able to fall asleep?" Corrin felt brave saying that but hearing his low voice continuously as he reads endlessly, "Pretty please, brother dear?" Corrin puffed out her cheeks, waiting for his response which felt like it is taking him forever to respond to her. A quick sigh escaped her lips.
> 
> "Of course I could read to you sister." He was back at looking at his book. Corrin was glad to hear that! She felt as she was being too rude for being so impatient for his response. "Are you ready?" - "Yes I am!" Then Leo began reading his book to Corrin. It felt like hours passed by but only he had been reading to her for only 30 minutes. She had her eyes closed; ready to sleep. She couldn't focus much due to already feeling so tired. She layed her head on his shoulder, but she didn't even realize that. Leo knew she was falling asleep or had already fell asleep. He even felt tired himself. He closed the book quietly and placed it on his lap.
> 
> "Good night, sister dear." Leo spoke very quietly and placed his head gently on hers. Slowly, he closed his eyes and it felt like he was already dreaming. Without Corrin being by his side he probably wouldn't have fell asleep. Now; both were asleep together. Both of them softly breathing. Soon the sun was going to come up and both shall be awoken very soon and will realize they fell asleep in each other's embrace.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> It was already morning and the sun was shining bright upon them. In the distance, everyone could be heard but it wasn't  _very_ noisy. Corrin was the first one to wake up. Rubbing her eyes gently, she noticed the bright sun and sighed. She was wishing for more sleep and less work today. After a while of self complaining to herself about how exhausted she was, she felt Leo move his head away as she realized he had awoken much sooner than expected. Corrin stood silent as she stared at Leo and his somewhat messy hair. Leo instantly noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow,  
> 
> "Am I that intriguing for you to be admiring me so?" Corrin's face went bright pink as he noticed. Hesitantly she quickly shook her head, she could see his devious smirk. "No need to be so dishonest." Why was he teasing her at such a time like this- Corrin quickly got up and stretched. "I am actually being very honest!" Corrin pouted childlike. She could barely feel like her legs and quickly sat back down on the chair she fell asleep on. "Oh dear- my body aches-" Leo stared at her, such a fragile figure she was. 
> 
> "Would you mind taking me to my room brother? I could barely even feel my arms and legs." All Leo did was nodded. He seemed like he was in a pleasantly good mood and hearing that his beloved sibling was in pain, he had to do that favor. "Yes sister dear."
> 
> Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her waist and legs and was holding her bridal style. Looking to see Corrin's reaction, he just softly laughed because she seemed so shocked. He held her tightly, not wanting to drop and hurt her frailness. While walking out of the library; both of them heard their beloved sisters.
> 
> "Dearest sister Corrin and dear brother Leo- Both walking out the library and holding each other in sweet embrace~! Oh how adorable!" Camilla spoke so charmingly and was in awe. 
> 
> "Sister! Brother! Good morning!! Join my tea party later on please!" Elise spoke quickly but she seemed very excited, "Oh yes dears, please join Elise's tea party!" Both hearing upon Camilla's first sentence made them feel flustered as they felt now awkward. But both nodded in wanting to join Elise in her mini party. "Well sorry to interrupt this short family reunion but I need to take sister Corrin to her room." Leo spoke confidently but Corrin could tell her was nervous. 
> 
> "Oh go ahead~ I hope I didn't interrupt anything at all." Camilla responded, "But, what is wrong with Corrin?" Both Camilla and Elise asked. Leo looked down at Corrin and back up at his sisters. "She is not feeling well and her arms and legs cannot function properly." Camilla and Elise both began to be worried, "Did you do anything to her brother?" Camilla asked, it sounded like she was upset. "O-Of course not sister dear! My body just aches and it wasn't his fault!" Corrin stuttered out. Camilla then nodded and held Elise's hand, "I'll get Felicia to give you some medicine, please expect us to visit your room soon!" Camilla and Elise walked off. Leo softly sighed and began walking the other way. Both Leo and Corrin were very quiet, not even speaking a word. As they arrived to her room, Leo was able to open the door and walked inside her room. It was rare for him to enter any room, this being around the 3rd time he was went inside Corrin's room. She had changed it a lot from the last time he went in. Snapping out of his thoughts, he layed his dear sister on the bed. He placed her to where her head was on a pillow  and he was able to pull a blanket over here so she was nice and warm. "Sister, please feel better soon. If anything please find a way to notify my attention and i'll be here as fast as I could." Corrin slowly nodded, "Thank you brother dear." Leo nodded and went to the doors so he could leave and not disturb her for the meantime, "Feel better soon, sister dear."


End file.
